starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Jewels
Enchanted Jewels is one of the key concepts in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are special jewels that allow a young human and his or her magical animal to work as a team and use their magic powers. An Enchanted Jewel focuses and channels the wild magic to create different powers, depending on the jewel, and the person and/or animal team using it. The magic power used relates to the color emanating from the jewel. Each human-animal team can create different twists to the power because every team has inherently uniquely different personalities and abilities. These jewels are wielded by members of the Jewel Riders (currently being the [[Sun Stone|'Sun Stone']] of Princess Gwenevere and Sunstar, the [[Moon Stone|'Moon Stone']] of Fallon and Moondance, the [[Heart Stone|'Heart Stone']] of Tamara and Shadowsong) and the Pack (the [[Forest Stones|'Forest Stones']] of Drake and Thunderbolt, and the others). They are the teenagers picked by Merlin to help defend the kingdom of Avalon, who share these stones with their respective animal special friends once they are successfully being bonded in the Circle of Friendship ceremony. Together, they can channel wild magic through the jewels, generating various fantastic powers. Their stones also give them Jewel Armor for protection. The power of Enchanted Jewels is in their hands because it is the spirit of youth and the recognition of love and friendship that resonates through Enchanted Jewels to keep Avalon strong and good. Unfortunately, this generation's young heroes are without the guidance and support of their teacher, Merlin. They will have to discover for themselves what they are capable of achieving with their Enchanted Jewels. "With the Sun Stone, let the magic always shine bright! May the Moon Stone always keep our path in sight! With the Heart Stone, let love rain down on Avalon and set things right!" The Jewel Riders and the Pack powers up and uses her Sun Stone in a storyboard for "Wizard's Peak"]] reading on the Enchanted Jewels in "For Whom the Bell Trolls"]] Bonding Enchanted Jewels create a magical bond between young people and animals allowing them to work and live together as special friends to form the Jewel Riders. These Enchanted Jewels magically form a bond between a human youngster, between the ages of 12 and 22, and his or her magical animal companion, allowing them to talk to each other and become best friends. and her Sun Stone, shining with magic]] Each human/animal team is carefully selected to share an Enchanted Jewel in the Circle of Friendship so they can then use its power. As each team reaches adulthood, their Enchanted Jewel is handed down to a new generation of teenagers and animals, thus keeping the Friendship Ring in constant motion (by the time the child and animal have reached adulthood, they have become so attuned to each other, they no longer need the jewel to communicate, although they lose abilities to control the magic). In the Enchanted Gardens of the Crystal Palace, the wizard Merlin teaches the youngsters and animals how to use the powers of their jewels. with their animal friends in "The Jewel of the Sea"]] Humans and animals feeling confidence and love can always accomplish good magic with their jewel. It is always a surprise to learn the wondrous powers of the jewels because they work differently with each child/animal team. When the teens reach adulthood, between the ages of 21-25, they have become so attuned to their animal companion, they do not need an Enchanted Jewel anymore. The bond remains as they are now true friends forever. Both halves reconnect to form a whole Jewel once again and it is handed to a new lucky teenager and animal team in the Friendship Ring. Humans speak verbally; animals telepathically communicate with their human soulmates through the Enchanted Jewels. All magical animals can talk to other magical animals telepathically. Powers activate their jewels]] Each Enchanted Jewel will come alive with a unique light and sound to signify its power. Magical abilities are related to the color of power that shines from the jewel. Combinations of colors result in different variations of power an the power of the Jewel is also strengthened by a young person's spiritual connection with his or her animal. Special uses can be activated with an improvised rhyming incantations addressing the jewels directly (ex. "Moon Stone, knower of ways, unravel the secret of this maze!"). All Enchanted Jewels can give their users a jewel armor activated after a brief transformation sequence. and Tamara with the Heart Stone against Lady Kale's Dark Stone in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|220x220px]] * The golds and whites (such as the Sun Stone, currently wielded by Gwenevere and previously by her mother Anya) are the "beauty energies," used to make things beautiful. * The blues (such as the Moon Stone, currently wielded by Fallon) relate to powers of illusion. * The greens (such as the Forest Stones of the Pack, currently wielded by Drake, Josh and Max) relate to growing and changing things. * The reds (such as the Heart Stone, currently wielded by Tamara) is used for healing abilities. Fallon Jewel.png Tamara Jewel.png Each Enchanted Jewel has three levels of increasing powers: in a circle in "Dreamfields"]] # Level One: Requires only half of the Jewel and can be performed by a human or animal separately. The person puts his or her hand on the Jewel. The animal projects the power from the Jewel itself. The unicorns can project the power of the jewel from their horns, as well. # Level Two: Requires the human and animal to work together. # Level Three: Requires more than one human and animal team to join together the powers of their Jewels, especially in a magic circle called the Jewel Circle. Different combinations of Jewels offer different results. Second season in "Morgana"]] Eventually, Merlin tunes the Crown Jewels to the Jewel Riders. Since then they are able to channel all of the magic of Avalon through their Enchanted Jewels, giving them vastly greater powers of various kinds, that they now have to learn to control and put to use, but still without Merlin's help and guidance. In their quest to finally rescue him and defeat all those who want to use magic for dark purposes, the girls will need to to put all these new powers to a test. The Jewel Riders also gain an ability to turn their capes into wings for their new set of jewel armor, allowing them to glide through the Wild Magic. Later on, they and their unicorn gain an ability to transform themselves and their unicorns into mermaids in a similar way they power-up for their jewel armor. File:Wild Magic wings.png|Gwen and Tamara inside the Wild Magic in "Shadowsong" File:Jewel power shields.png|The three Jewel Riders casting power shields cast in "Morgana" File:Mermaids.png|The girls in their mermaid forms in "Mystery Island" Other Enchanted Jewels Dark Stone "]] The powerful Dark Stone is an Enchanted Jewel too.Lady Kale's profile at the original official website It is dangerous, unpredictable and erratic, similar in this to a Heart Stone, but holding evil powers, like an opposite of the Sun Stone. The first season's episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone" was named after it. The Dark Stone is a purple crystal that can change its shape. Through most of the series, it is being wielded by the villainess Lady Kale, having been formerly belonged to the evil great ancient wizard Morgana — who had originally named it the Dark Jewel '''and specifically tuned it to deal with Merlin. Kale now uses the Dark Stone after bonding with her dweasel minions, Rufus and Twig. If she tunes enough power to her jewel, Kale might be able to forever take control of all magic in Avalon. It is the mission the Jewel Riders to stop her through their Jewel Quest. Jewel Keep Enchanted Jewels 4.png Enchanted Jewels 1.png Enchanted Jewels 6.png Enchanted Jewels 5.png Enchanted Jewels 2.png Many Enchanted Jewels are stored in the Crystal Palace, where they are secured within the Jewel Keep. When Lady Kale takes over the Palace to use it for evil, she experiments with several of them using their various combinations and the powers of her own Dark Stone together for her witchcraft to create teleportation and freeze rays, as well as anti-magic. "|220x220px]] The episode "Revenge of the Dark Stone" shows what the script identifies as the '''Lightning Crystal (blue, lighting shaped, effects the weather) and the Fire Stone '''(an orange-red flame-shaped crystal, increases strength and energy), among the others. In "Full Circle" it is further revealed the Crystal Palace itself works like a giant Enchanted Jewel of the ultimate good power. Troll Jewels "]] '''Wild Jewels or Wild Stones are the ones yet untuned, neither by Merlin or any other wizard. Merlin made using Wild Jewels illegal in Avalon. Three are introduced in the second second series, including three in "Trouble in Elf Town": the Storm Stone (twister), the Night Stone (bat), and the Snow Stone (snowflake), all of which have been hidden within the Wild Magic by Merlin as unstable. After the Troll-in-the-Wall Gang is defeated, the all three Wild Jewels are then captured by the Jewel Riders and too stored in the Jewel Keep. In Avalon's culture 's throne room in "Full Circle"]] Enchanted Jewels are famous throughout the kingdom for their wondrous powers. Every child dreams of one day being chosen to have an Enchanted Jewel and an animal best friend. Enchanted Jewels inspire many Craft Masters, and jewelry craft is especially cultivated. Jewelry sold and bartered at craft fairs come in many shapes and designs, using beads, stone, clay, wood and gems. Collection of the many different jewels and animal stones are a favorite pastime for the youngsters. The most sought after are jewels resembling animals and Enchanted Jewels themselves. Behind the scenes Development All the Enchanted Jewels (and the Dark Stone too) were originally supposed to be worn like necklaces, similar to the way the Forest Stones are worn by the Pack Riders in the show. They were also to be used differently: "The person puts his or her hand on the Jewel and projects the power of the stone from the other palm/fist." The Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible also describes: * Water Stones (three aqua colored, seashell-shaped jewels with matching halves, use power of the seas to control storms") * Star Stones (two blue-white star jewels split down the width, use the magic of the stars to reveal images from the past, present, and the future) * Wind Stones (three cloud-shaped jewels, some have a lightning bolt running through, use the power of the Wind effects the weather) - seemingly turned into the Lightning Stone * Earth Stone (natural stone opal containing sparks of different colors, uses the power of the Earth to communicate with rocks, trees, blades of grass, and flowers, but not animals other than the chosen animal soulmate). Legacy Enchanted Jewels inspired the concept of Magic Jewels in Avalon: Web of Magic, officially described as follows'': "''Formed by compressed magic, jewels focus and control magic. In the same way that a crystal breaks down light into primary colors, these jewels break down matter and energy into primary elemental forces of fire, water, air, and earth, which can be used individually or combined in myriad ways to achieve amazing magical results. The strength and specific manifestation of the magic depends on the composition of the stone used, as well as the particular talents of the person using it. They are self recharging, provided they are not drained completely. Jewels transform, changing as the mage’s power develops."What's What | Avalon Web of Magic The Jewel Crcle is called the Circle of Protection in Avalon. See also * Horn of Merlin * Jewel Armor * Jewel Quest * Wizard Jewels References External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive What is your favorite Enchanted Jewel? Sun Stone Moon Stone Heart Stone Forest Stones Dark Stone Other Category:Enchanted Jewels Category:Magic